


Aphelion

by Mythlica



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, Emo, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythlica/pseuds/Mythlica
Summary: Aphelion: the seeming ambivalence between being farthest away from a source of light and heat but feeling them there the most.No Major spoilers.





	

There was a natural repellent that plagued him that pushed away affection. The concept of Love was only a theory that he pondered about when he was alone. Reuenthal would never feel it in the presense of a beautiful woman, or in the care of a loving family member. There was only a warmth that radiated in his heart whenever he thought of his beloved best friend--Wolfgang Mittermeyer. 

Reuenthal could remember the night he identified the reason of this warmth. The day Mittermeyer had his wedding, Reuenthal came to to kiss the hand of his friend's new wife. The moment his lips parted from her hand, he felt the shattering feeling of something stolen from him. He left immediately, saying no words and not catching the smile of the Gale Wolf. 

That night, the warmth was now cold fire that burned his broken heart. As Reuenthal expected, Mittermeyer was in the arms of his wife. Reuenthal was also in the arms of a woman, except she was one he did not care for and will soon forget the name of. Women come and go (or more like pushed away). There was one person consistent in his life--his best friend. 

The woman fell asleep as Reuenthal sat, drinking a glass of scotch. He bought this bottle as a wedding gift to Mittermeyer, or at least to share with him. Combined with a broken heart, guilt struck Reuenthal. He looked down into the glass and saw his faint reflection. He saw through it and into his soul. 

Reuenthal was in love with Mittermeyer. 

He accepted this fate that night, and now years later he looked back on it from time to time. Reuenthal allowed himself the pleasure of enjoying Mittermeyer's company. There was a fun in making him react to his distasteful, yet honest remarks. Seeing his face was also a blessing to look forward to. However, despite how much he enjoyed being with his friend, he felt the most warmth when he was light years away. Being near him for too long brought a chilling effect to his heart. He can drink with him, but he cannot hold him. He could argue with him, but he could never serenade him. If Reuenthal was far from him, he could sit in the content knowledge of being his friend and imagine 'what if' there was more to their relationship. Mittermeyer was like an Aphelion. 

One day, Reuenthal stumbled upon a familiar bottle resting on the shelf of a bar. It was the same brand and year of scotch that he was to give to Mittermeyer years ago. 

"What is this?" His friend squinted at the bottle label as he sat next to his friend. 

"Do you have eyes?" Reuenthal picked it up and poured them glasses. Mittermeyer brushed off that remark. "It's one I haven't seen in some time. I remember enjoying it well."

Mittermeyer took a taste as Reuenthal watched. "Your memory did not fool you." It was always a good feeling to have Mittermeyer's approval. There also was something about the way Mittermeyer moved that enticed Reuenthal. He watched how his lips pressed onto the glass and how his throat motioned in shallowing the liquid. He was beautiful, like his golden soul reflected on his actions. 

"Reuenthal?" Mittermeyer caught him staring at him while also never touching his drink. 

Reuenthal went out of his trance and picked up his drink. The taste brought him back to that night where he accepted his love for his best friend. "Mittermeyer. No, Wolfgang. I have a confession to make."

Mittermeyer paused, widening his eyes. "Oskar?" There was a flow of hope to Mittermeyer's heart. 

Reuenthal looked down into his glass. "My intention was to give you this exact kind line of liquor to you as a wedding gift. I regret indulging in it myself."

....

"Dear god, Reuenthal. I anticipated something more serious."

"For example?"

Mittermeyer did not answer. He only poured himself another glass and said, "I'm glad you were able to find it--You always had a good sense for alcohol."

Oh, how much Reuenthal wished he could tell him his true feelings. Unknown to him, his friend wished he could hear those words. Mittermeyer loved Reuenthal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is literally the first fanfiction I have written in 10 years. Or 11, but close. I haven't written since Quizilla. LOGH is what brought me back. Mostly because there is so little out there! I have to be the change I want to see. I hope you all enjoyed this and I will be working on more--some not as emo lol.  
> Title inspired by Scandroid.


End file.
